54 years vengence
by Jailbate
Summary: Bella is a vampire in Italy Edward shows up that's all i am gonna tell you now


Bella's POV

As I sit on the bed I think of what has happened so far leading to this. As I look in the mirror to my pale skin and golden eyes I realize this is what I always wanted but without Edward there was not point to live even forever

"Bella get your but down here" a voice I instantly recognized as Jane's " I got a surprise for you and I know you are gonna love it." I figured she was probably trying to set me up with another vampire again I can feel 7 new presences I wonder who they are."Come on stop moping around and get your but down here before I come up there and kick your but." I started laughing at this and decided to get dressed I decided I would wear a pair of dark skinny jeans it has been 54 years and they are still in style amazingly. With a blue blouse that reminded me so much of Edward I wanted to cry but I couldn't I needed to go see Jane and some people and I can't be wandering around with blood like down my face. I walk down the stairs and down the corridor into the throne room when at last I look in the room I feel my blood boil there standing with his family and Jane looking at me is the angel I loved and still love.

Edwards POV

As I walked into the Voltur castle I realized something I couldn't read their minds crap they must have a shield or something protecting them from my abilities I looked at Jasper and Alice they couldn't do anything either and both had a very uncomfortable look on their faces it was almost comical.

"Bella get your but down here" at the use of t he name I just about snapped what is Bella my Bella like me she is alive oh god what if it isn't her I scolded myself can't get my hopes up now "I got a surprise for you and I know you are gonna love it" I was about to say something when Jane finished saying "Come on stop moping around and get your but down here before I come up there and I kick your but. It was a few minutes none of sensed anything but Jane turned to the door to the right of us and there standing in it was my beautiful angel the one and only Bella.

I turned shocked eyes to Jane and she gave me a little smirk before she turned to the rest of my family and said " Out they need to have some time alone" they all agreed and left closing the door behind them. Now the only people in the room are me and my one true love who i l ove more than anything else in the looks amazing in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue blouse. She looked absolutely gorgeous no gorgeous and so much more I want to say something and it seems my voice has escaped me.

Bella's POV

As soon as i walked in the room they all turned to look at me and yes there was the love of my life my angel Edward. Jane turned to Edward's family and said " Out they need to have some time alone" They all nodded their heads and left but not before Alice sent me a knowing look I wanted to understand what she was smirking about so i read her mind and saw a vision that scared me it was of Edward in the clothes he is in now on one knee asking me to marry him and i say yes. I looked at Edward and realized he was staring at me not knowing what to expect to see but not what i saw. What i saw was love filling his eyes to the brim. I watched as he made a decision i couldn't hear because i can't read his mind but he purposely knelt down on one knee in front of me held out a ring and said " Isabella Marie Swan will you pleas forgive me for leaving you and take me as you husband i promise to never leave you again and to love you for every day of my excistence just please say yes" I thought about it for a minute and then the predictable answere blurted out my mouth.

" Yes yes yes i will marry you Edward I have missed you so much and i do not blame you anymore i see you were trying to protect me from getting hurt and ending up like you but still looks like the effort was wasted." paused to think of what to say next when i got Alices thoughts in my head " Alice that was a part of Jasper i have never wanted to see god please keep your thougts G rated." I heard bursts of giggling from the next room and they came out alice and Jasper looked well uncomfortable. Edward gave me a confused look and explained how i was a powerful shield and could copy any skill i see at action and could take it away if i wanted to. he gaped at me with his mouth open and i said " Edward Anthony Cullen last time i checked you were a vampire not a blow fish." i heard every one around us burst into giggles at what i said and Edward looked really really embarassed.

Edward's POV

I am shocked Bella can do all that i can feel my mouth come open and i stare at her for a second when she said. " Edward Anthony Cullen last time i checked you were a vampire not a blow fish" I quickly shut my mouth and i knew i looked embarassed. Bella then started pulling my hand and pulling me upstairs. She whispered in my ear " I am not breakable anymore and i have waited 54 years for you" next thing i know we were in her room and she was pushing me on the bed and jumping on me i instantly knew what she wanted i wanted it too i knew everyone i the castle could probably hear I didn't care. Bella started teasing me and i knew she was getting payback for my leaving her and i can't wait till she decides to get revenge because right now it is looking pretty sweet for both of us.


End file.
